Characters (TV)
}} The following is a semi-complete pictorial catalog of the characters in [[The Expanse (TV)|''The Expanse]]' TV series'; they are grouped by location and roughly in order of their last appearance when they are dead in the current episode, or the location of their first appearance when alive. Their status may be spoilers as well as info about locations and ships. '''Key' Canterbury Prior to its destruction, the crew of the Canterbury were under the employ of the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company, an Earth-based corporation. Thoth Spin Station Thoth Station was owned and operated by Protogen, a subsidiary of Mao-Kwik Mercantile, a Luna-based conglomerate, controlled by Jules-Pierre Mao Guanshiyin Guanshiyin was owned and operated by Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile, a Luna-based conglomerate controlled by Jules-Pierre Mao United Nations Earth Luna Earth's moon: Lovell, New Hague, Bush Shipyards, Armstrong Complex. Nathan Hale UNN Nathan Hale that attempted to reach Phoebe before [[Scirocco|MCRN Scirocco]]. Arboghast UNS Arboghast was a scientific vessel commandeered and retrofitted to investigate protomolecule activities at the impact site on Venus. Agatha King Thomas Prince Seung Un Martian Congressional Republic Mars The former colony of Earth and presently the homeworld of the scientifically enterprising yet militaristic MCR. Donnager The MCRN flagship picked up the Knight after the destruction of the Canterbury. Tachi The Tachi is a corvette-class attack ship stored onboard the Donnager. It became the Rocinante after being refitted at Tycho Station. Scirocco The Scirocco is a military ship that also served as a marine transport that was severely damaged while in orbit around Ganymede. This ship is the namesake for its class of ships. Kittur Chennamma The K.C. is a ''Morrigan''-class patrol destroyer that was disabled in the UN-MCR War. Hammurabi The Hammurabi is a ''Scirocco''-class military ship introduced during the Earth-Mars war which pursued the UNN Agatha King to Io. Xuesen The Xuesen is a Scirocco-class military ship introduced during the expedition to the Ring. Main Asteroid Belt Ceres Security officers on Ceres station are under contract to Star Helix Security, an Earth-based corporation. ''Tycho Station'' One of the primary shipyards in the Belt. Scopuli/''Anubis'' The ships that really started it all. Xinglong The ship involved in confrontation with MCRN Scipio Africanus. Eros Eros station was a small asteroid-based station in the Belt with security provided by CPM in the latter part of its existence. Ganymede A moon of Jupiter with a large terraformed crop area under domes. Io A moon of Jupiter with intense tectonic and volcanic activity while immersed in radiation. In an defunct and repurposed Helium-3 mine, Protogen scientists established Prospero station. Jefferson Mays The [[Jefferson Mays (spacecraft)|Beltrans Jefferson Mays transport freighter]] was drafted into refugee transport service. It is only identified on-screen by the branding on the back of the Surly Belter Crewman's jumpsuit.The name of the ship is provided on the Syfy.com website Weeping Somnambulist The Weeping Somnambulist ''is a relief and refugee ship working to assist Ganymede ''Marco's Ship Unaffiliated ''Rocinante'' The Rocinante is a renamed and refitted version of a Mars corvette-class attack ship (the Tachi) previously stored onboard the Donnager. Marasmus Marasmus was a rental out of Pallas Station carrying Aid Without Allegiance relief activists. Y Que Y Que was a slingshot racer ''Behemoth'' The LDSS Nauvoo was recovered and retrofitted to become an ad hoc battleship, the Behemoth Slow Zone Ring Station At the nucleus of the bubble Colony Worlds Ilus Ilus is a colonised world beyond the Rings. Category:Characters (TV)